Girls' Night Out
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: *Set during the gang's senior year* Riley and Maya decide to make a girls only night out of prom shopping for their Senior Prom next month. Alluded Riley/ Lucas and Maya/ Farkle. One-shot


_**A/N: Been wanting to write a kinda goofy friendship fic between these two for a while, and finally came up with a topic (inspired by me and my best friend's girl nights)! There's a reference to my Maya/ Farkle fic 'Don't Let Go', so you may want to check that one out first. Not mandatory, just highly recommended :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**_

_**Timeline Note: The group is in their Senior year!**_

Riley and Maya sat at a table in the food court of the mall, munching on soft pretzels as their girls' night began. It had been a while since they had hung out just the two of them. When Riley started going out with Lucas, then Maya with Farkle, the best friends agreed that despite their new relationships, they'd still find time to hang out. Lately, both couples would hang out at Svorski's. They enjoyed it, but there were some things that Riley and Maya couldn't discuss with the guys. Clothes, make-up, and shopping for their Senior Prom that was coming up next month.

Since neither of them started looking for dresses, they decided to make a fun day out of it. After shopping, Riley and Maya would head back to the Matthews' for movies, pizza, popcorn, girl talk, and who knows what else.

Riley popped another bite of pretzel into her mouth. "Any idea of where to start looking?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. We could wander around for a bit, then see what stores are around."

"Sounds good to me!"

Both girls finished their pretzels and headed off towards the stores, weaving in and out of the crowd. After a few minutes, they found a dress shop and headed inside.

As they browsed over some of the dresses, Riley pulled one out and held it up against herself. "Hey, Maya! What do you think of this one?"

Maya turned around and burst out laughing once she saw the dress Riley had. It was a yellow strapless gown who's skirt was so puffed out and ruffled that it looked like it would take out anything in its path.

"Could you imagine wearing this? 'Oh, so sorry sir!' 'Pardon me, didn't mean to knock you down there.' 'Oh my, I can't even make it through the doorway!'" Riley mocked as she shuffled from side to side, acting like there were people around her.

Maya wiped her eyes. "_Please_ try that thing on! I wanna send your cowboy a photo of you in it!"

Riley nodded in agreement and the two friends scurried off to find a dressing room. As Maya waited, she looked around at the dresses that were nearby. So far, nothing seemed to catch her eye. It didn't bother her; this was the first store that they had stopped off in, and there was no rush to get a dress that day either.

The yellow puff ball finally made its way out of the dressing room, nearly toppling a table over near the exit.

There was more laughter between the friends. "Smile!" Maya called out as she held up her phone. Riley placed her hands on her hips and gave a sideways sassy smile to the camera as Maya snapped the photo.

"Okay, now to get out of this thing…I feel absolutely ridiculous!"

"You do that!" Maya replied as Riley headed back into her changing room.

Maya opened up a new text message to Lucas and added the photo with the comment:

_Riley thinks she's found her dress for prom. Whatcha think?!_

As she hit the send button, Riley came out in her normal clothes. "I'm glad to be out of that thing! Anything you wanted to try on?"

Maya shook her head. "Nope. Nothing here is really my style. Onto the next store?"

Riley nodded, and both friends headed out to find the next store to browse in.

As they walked, Maya's phone vibrated. She pulled out her phone, read the text message she had received, and bent over laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Maya wasn't able to answer, so she handed Riley her phone. Riley looked at the message Maya sent, then at the one sent from Lucas.

_Please tell me she's not considering that dress!_

She also doubled over laughing. "I can't believe you said that!" Riley said once the laughing fits had died down.

"Hey, you had to know I was going to do _something_! Plus, I wanted to know what his reaction would be," she replied as she texted Lucas back.

_Don't worry, cowboy. I managed to convince her not to get it ;) jk, just wanted to see your reaction to the thing._

_-_- Thanks, mockingbird…_was Lucas' reply.

* * *

><p>Riley looked at herself in the mirror. She finally found it. The dress was teal blue. On the bodice, there was ruching that gathered at three sparkling starbursts on the left side. The skirt was layered with satin and chiffon and it fell down to her feet. She made her way out of the dressing room to show it to Maya. Once out, she saw Maya looking at a dress she held in her hands, but it wasn't long before Maya shifted her attention from the dress she held to Riley.<p>

"Oh Riley. You look amazing!"

Riley spun around, making her skirt flow out. "Thanks! I think this is it!"

Maya smiled. "Lucas is going to love it."

"Did you find something to try on?"

Maya looked at the dress that she held in her hands, her eyes pondering on whether she wanted to or not. "I'm not sure."

Riley took ahold of Maya's wrist. "There's no harm in trying it on."

Maya smiled. "Okay. I'll try it."

* * *

><p>Maya slowly walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Riley. "Well?" she asked quietly.<p>

Riley's eyes widened. The off white dress Maya was wearing was perfect for her. The golden halter straps wrapped around at the base of Maya's neck, and the skirt stopped a couple of inches above her knees. The outer chiffon layer draped over top itself as it made its way down to the skirt.

"I think you found it, Maya."

Maya turned to a mirror that stood next to the door. "You really think so?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah. I really do."

"Alright then. I'll get it."

* * *

><p>Riley and Maya entered the Matthews' apartment with a few bags in their hands. After they found their dresses, they found shoes and wraps to match, along with some jewelry.<p>

Cory looked up from the papers he was grading. "Please tell me you didn't buy out the entire store," he joked, noticing each friend carrying a few bags.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Dad. We only bought what was necessary, I promise."

Cory nodded as the two girls made their way to Riley's bedroom and set down the packages on the bed. Riley walked to her closet and pulled out her box of movies.

"Which one do you want to watch?"

Maya's fingers glided over the movie titles and stop at one towards the middle of the box. "How 'bout this one? We haven't watched _Ever After_ in a while."

Riley pulled the case out and tossed it onto the bed. "Sounds good! Now for the food."

The two best friends skipped arm in arm into the kitchen and placed the ingredients they needed to make their pizza with. They could have ordered out, but nothing beats homemade food. As the pizza was baking in the oven, Riley and Maya began to fix the popcorn.

Once the popcorn started to fly out of the air popper into the bowl, Auggie came running into the kitchen, grabbed a small handful from the bowl, and walked back out of the room.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Brothers…"

Soon after they finished popping the popcorn, the pizza was ready. Riley sliced it up and put it onto plates while Maya grabbed some sodas from the refrigerator and the bowl of popcorn. Once everything was ready, they headed into Riley's room.

* * *

><p>Once the girls were done eating their pizza, they set their plates near the end of Riley's bed and began to eat the huge bowl of popcorn as the movie continued.<p>

"You think Ranger Roy will be happy that you're not going with that horrible yellow puff ball?" Maya teased.

"Oh, I already know he is thanks to you," Riley replied with a glare. "I just hope that he'll like the one I went with."

Maya put a hand on Riley's shoulder. "He will. Lucas doesn't love you for what you wear. He loves you for being you."

Riley nodded. "Yeah…Maya, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Go ahead my little plant."

Riley set the bowl of popcorn in front of them on her bed. "This may sound weird considering it was a while ago, but when did you develop feelings for Farkle? I mean I'm glad that you're both happy, but I didn't realize that you two had some sort of connection before…well, you know. Does that make me a bad friend?"

Maya looked down at her hands. "No, Riley…that doesn't make you a bad friend. The reason you didn't know was because I was trying to hide them from myself. I didn't know what to do! I had never felt like that towards anyone before. And at the time, I couldn't help feeling like 'why Farkle?'

"But he helped me through some tough times…some things that I couldn't tell you about. And when we weren't sure he was going to survive after the accident, it just brought everything that I had bottled up for three years to the surface."

Riley smiled slightly. "I'm glad you two are happy."

"Me too…" Maya agreed. "Enough of me and Farkle. Let's talk you and cowboy!"

Riley rolled her eyes and mocked groaned, which made both of them laugh. "You think he'll get all gussied up in his good ol' southern style for prom?" Maya asked in her southern accent.

"I kina hope he does. He looks so handsome…" Riley trailed off and began to daydream about Lucas.

"Earth to Riley, don't fall off the bed!" Maya said while snapping her fingers in front of Riley's face.

Riley snapped out of the daze and looked around, finding that she was nowhere near the edge of the bed. "You jerk!"

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yes, I do."

Riley and Maya readjusted themselves on the bed and focused back in on the movie. No matter what the Universe would bring their way, they knew that they'd still have nights like this.

_**A/N #2: Okay, I realize that **_**Ever **_**After isn't really a chick flick, but that's about as chick flicky as I get. The two dresses that Maya and Riley found are real! I found Riley's at Totally Modest's website (modest prom collection 1, dress 'Azure') and Maya's at JcPenny's homecoming collection (City Triangles Embellished Shirr Halter Dress). I modified Maya's a bit cause I didn't care for the straps on the actual dress. Hope you enjoyed the girls' night out! I'm thinking about writing a follow up two or three shot about their prom sometime in the future. Hope you enjoyed the girls' night! cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
